


Laid Bare

by dietcokeenthusiast



Series: Her Teacher, Her Emperor [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: A question from Byleth inspires Edelgard to let down the last of her walls, laying herself and her past out for her to see. Byleth is intent on showing Edelgard her trust is not misplaced.





	Laid Bare

It began as it often did. During the day, Edelgard would insist on Byleth’s presence for a confidential strategy meeting in the evening, then she would conclude whatever other affairs she had during the day, and then head up to receive Byleth in her chambers. There, they would embrace, kiss, and share the worries and burdens of the day before falling asleep in each other’s arms. It was a tradition that was becoming quite established between the two of them.

One night, though, came the question.

“El? Can I ask why you’re so nervous about changing in front of me?”

Edelgard just about dropped her nightgown on the ground at the question. She had a feeling it might be something which came up at some point or another, but she hadn’t expected Byleth to bring it up tonight. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, it’s been a couple of months now, and you still always go behind the screen to change.”

“And just what is wrong with that?” Edelgard turned around quickly to look right at Byleth. “Perhaps I simply enjoy the privacy? Just because you have become comfortable changing out in the open, does this mean I must as well?”

Byleth shook her head. “No, I’m sorry. It’s fine if you prefer that, El. I’m just worried I might be making you uncomfortable.”

“What? That is not the case at all, Byleth.” Edelgard moved to sit on the bed beside her. “You make me very comfortable. Moreso than any other I’ve known in fact. Changing is simply something I would prefer not to be around others to do, then.”

Byleth put an arm around her, Edelgard very quickly leaning into her. “That is all I need to know, then. I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

Edelgard paused at that. She was grateful that Byleth had no intention of pushing her on the issue. She had never taken kindly to anyone who pushed her boundaries or showed no consideration for her feelings and desires. At the same time, though, as with many of her other burdens, they tended to grow heavier and heavier. Concealing the reason why she didn’t want her whole body to be seen, even by a lover, was certainly one of the heavier ones. Then, there was the fact that Byleth had always been kind and understanding about all she had been through. Surely this wouldn’t be any different. “Thank you, my teacher. It… it has to do with what I told you about my childhood. When I was… well, you know.”

She would almost immediately feel Byleth squeeze her a little bit tighter. “I think I understand what you’re trying to say.”

Edelgard nodded. She could feel herself relaxing more. Byleth’s touch and gentle words, as they often tended to, made her feel accepted and safe. “It’s nothing personal, truly. There are just some reminders which do not fade so easily. It’s why you’ll never see me being quite so daring as say, Dorothea.”

Byleth nodded, and turned to her with a soft smile on her face. “I understand. I’ll say nothing more of it, then. Not until you’re ready.” She then kissed her cheek. “I think you’re just fine the way you are, though. You’ve no need to try to be Dorothea.”

“I appreciate it,” Edelgard replied with a smile. Perhaps it was the feeling of peace resting in Byleth’s arms. Perhaps it was the way she said it, gentle words and gentle eyes letting her know there was no judgement or pressure. Or, perhaps it was simply her determined nature, recognizing that the day would come sooner or later, and she would rather face it head on. Though she hesitated, letting silent minutes pass, after some time, she forced herself to speak. “What if I told you I was ready now?”

Byleth looked to her, eyebrows slightly raised in concern. “Are you sure? You don’t need to do this on my account.”

Edelgard nodded. “I… I trust you, my teacher. Tonight, I want you to see me. All of me.” Taking a deep breath, she stood up, moving to stand before Byleth. “I want there to be nothing between us, and for you to see me as I am.”

Anxiety made her fingers somewhat clumsy as she slowly worked through the buttons on the back of her dress. It only got harder and harder as she worked her way further down, the reality sinking in. She did her best to not think too much on it. As she undid the last button, Edelgard, who could stand fearlessly before any foe, was trembling as she let her dress fall before Byleth, red fabric cascading to the ground. There, for Byleth to see, was the handiwork of those who slither in the dark. Scars from incisions were everywhere on her torso: there was a long one just along the length of her collarbone, two across the top of each of her breasts, two along her ribs just beneath them, and two vertical incisions along the side of her ribcage. Numerous smaller scars were all over her stomach, going as low as the waistband of her underskirt. The most notable, however, was a long one that stretched from the top of her sternum all the way to the top of her navel. The scars were all jagged as well, suggesting that the incisions had been performed on someone who was struggling. Though she knew it was only a matter of time before Byleth saw the scars on her back, she remained frozen in place, not turning around.

It was a while before Edelgard had the courage to look to see Byleth’s reaction. She feared she might find the scars disgusting, even recoil from the sight of her. She then considered a worse possibility: that she would pity and look down on her for what she had been through. As she finally glanced up to Byleth’s face, though, she saw neither of those responses in her expression. There was a sadness in her eyes, one born of empathy, rather than pity. Byleth looked at the scars as if they adorned her own flesh. On her lips, though… a smile?  _ What could she possibly… _

“El,” Byleth spoke gently as she could, stepping forward to tuck her hair behind her ear. “Thank you. For trusting me enough to let me see you.” She then placed her hands on either of Edelgard’s hips, and began to kneel down.

“Byleth? What are you…” Edelgard would gasp suddenly as she felt Byleth’s lips on her stomach. Then again. Then yet again. Stunned, she looked down and saw Byleth starting to plant soft kisses on each of her scars. Her heart felt like it would leap right out of her chest at the sight of it.

“You’re so much more beautiful than I ever could have imagined, El,” said Byleth, letting her kisses linger just a little bit longer.

Edelgard could feel the lump starting to form in her throat and tears start to well up in her eyes, despite her best efforts. She smiled, and rested a hand against Byleth’s cheek. “You don’t need to flatter me, my teacher.”

“It’s not flattery,” Byleth replied, taking a small pause to stand up and look Edelgard in the eyes. “You’re absolutely beautiful. You bear the scars the world left upon you, but don’t let them define you. You even try to do better by the world that did this, so it’ll never happen again. That’s strength, El.” Byleth kept her hands on her hips, her smile growing wider. “It’s why I admire you so much. It’s well…” she giggled nervously. “It’s maybe one of the reasons that I love you, El.”

Edelgard inhaled, a few tears slipping out as she heard those words. As a noblewoman and heiress to the Empire, she had accepted that she would not have the luxury of concerning herself with love. Even if the nobility were abolished as she intended, she accepted she would have to play the game and use marriage to make a strategic alliance. Byleth, however, changed everything. She was already smitten so many years ago, and the feelings only grew deeper and deeper, blooming into admiration, and then something more. Something she was frightened to admit to, after giving up on it so long ago. Now, though, being more willingly vulnerable to someone than she had been in her entire life, and hearing Byleth say it… she knew. She knew what these feelings were.

“I love you too, Byleth.” She pulled her close and rested her head against her shoulder, tears streaming down her face.  _ I love her… I can hardly believe it, yet at the same time this feels all too right. _ As her heart sang and the minutes passed, though, there was a thought that couldn’t escape her: that she was the Emperor, yet here she was, for the first time since she was a young girl, weeping before someone else. The sudden realization of vulnerability both frightened and shamed her. She reluctantly lifted her head from Byleth’s shoulder, and wiped her eyes. “M-my apologies, professor.

“Why are you sorry for that, El?”

“It’s…” she sniffled. “It’s not befitting an Emperor. As happy as I am to know I am loved, I will try to keep my emotions in check.”

“El…” Byleth’s voice was gently chiding as she ran a hand through her hair. “You don’t need to wear the crown all the time. Not when it’s just us. It actually makes me happy to see you like that, when you just let yourself be.”

“Byleth… we both know I don’t have that luxury. With the war, I need to be strong at all times.”

“You are strong, El. What you need is to be human.” She smiled that slight, beautiful smile. “Like you say, you fight for humanity. It doesn’t hurt to indulge in that side.”

Edelgard couldn’t help but return that smile. “You are right as you always are, professor. Still. I prefer to be more in control of my emotions,” she said as she wiped the last of the tears away.

Byleth chuckled slightly, letting her hand slip down Edelgard’s side, and rest on her waist. Edelgard shivered at the feeling of fingertips on her bare flesh. “Can I continue to show my appreciation for you, El?”

Edelgard had barely finished uttering “yes” when Byleth had moved to nip at her earlobe, her teeth dragging across the sensitive skin and eliciting a soft moan. Then again. Then one last time before she began kissing down her neck, earning a louder moan. Byleth started soft, but grew hungrier, nibbling and sucking at the sensitive skin, yet being careful not to leave any marks.

By the time Byleth got to her collarbone, Edelgard had already all but melted in Byleth’s arms. The feeling of warmth in her belly that she often felt around Byleth had come, and was only growing hotter. “Byleth…” she whispered, fingers tangling in her har. “That feels so- AH!” She let out a lustful cry as she felt Byleth’s tongue across her nipple before taking it into her mouth. She screwed her eyes shut and bit her lip as Byleth suckled, firm hands on her hips keeping her in place. She took in a deep breath when Byleth finally pulled back, only for a loud moan to escape her lips as Byleth lavished the other nipple with attention. Her grip on Byleth’s hair only grew tighter in response.

Edelgard would practically feel an ache between her legs as Byleth moved further down, kissing her belly much the way she did before, her arousal only growing with every touch of her lips. Another pause came as Byleth came to the band of her skirt.

Byleth kissed her once, very softly, and looked up affectionately at Edelgard. She gave a single gentle tug before speaking. “Is this okay, El?”

Edelgard bit her lip once again, and nodded. “Yes… it’s okay, my teacher.”

Byleth planted one more kiss, and slowly pulled down her skirt, leaving Edelgard in naught but her damp underwear and black stockings. Though she trembled slightly, it wasn’t out of fear. No, Byleth had relieved her of that with her love and acceptance. It was out of anticipation and desire. She wanted Byleth’s hands, her lips, everywhere on her body, but most of all she wanted them right there. She allowed Byleth to direct her to lay back on the bed, gasping softly at the feeling of Byleth’s hands trailing up her thighs.

Byleth seemed intent on feeding her fire until it grew to a raging inferno. She kissed and nibble along her hip bones, Edelgard squirming and rubbing her legs together. She would let out a small yelp at one particular bite. “Ah! Too hard…”

Byleth stopped, giving a gentle kiss to the spot. “I’m sorry.” She rubbed Edelgard’s thighs, gently pushing them apart. “Are you still okay to keep going?”

Edelgard noticed. “Yes. Sorry, I was just a bit caught off guard.” She laid her head back. “Please, keep going.

Byleth, of course, happily complied, showering her belly, hips, and thighs with kisses, but stopping right where her underwear was. She would continue with such teasing for a few minutes longer, and then made her move. Nothing would prepare Edelgard for the sudden jolt she felt through her entire body as Byleth kissed the thin, damp fabric which was the only thing keeping the two of them apart. She found herself moving her hips towards Byleth as she pulled away, desperate to be touched and granted release. “Byleth… please…” she said, barely above a whisper, voice heavy with want. “I need this…”

Byleth chuckled, and pulled her underwear down. “As you wish,” she said, before dragging her tongue along the length of her slit, excruciatingly slowly. Edelgard’s back arched, her legs trembled, and she grabbed a pillow to muffle her cry. The feeling was more intense than she ever could have imagined, and more addictive as well. She  _ needed _ more. A second passed, though it felt like an hour, when she felt the swipe of Byleth’s tongue across her folds again. She once again had to muffle her cry.

“Is everything okay?” Byleth asked, looking up from between her legs. “Do you need me to stop?”

“No…” she said breathlessly. “It’s just… new feelings. Don’t stop.”

That was all Byleth needed to continue in earnest, tongue lapping eagerly at Edelgard’s folds, as her strong hands kept Edelgard’s shaking thighs steady. The pure sensation of it was enough to overwhelm her, and the hand that wasn’t keeping the pillow to muffle her screams was gripping tight onto the sheets and twisting. Her back arched further as Byleth continued to lick, and even the pillow could only do so much to suppress Edelgard’s cry when Byleth wrapped her lips around her clit and began to suck softly. “BYLETH!” She called out wantonly, sweat beading on her brow.

Byleth just hummed gently against her in response, and slipped a finger inside her. It was slow at first, but once she began to curl it in a beckoning motion, Edelgard was teetering on the edge. She panted hard, her toes curled, and the flush in her cheeks had spread down to her chest. She could scarcely see, so consumed with the pleasure Byleth was giving her. Once she felt Byleth insert a second finger, she had come undone. Her hips bucked wildly, and she screamed Byleth’s name louder than she ever had before. Her whole body was awash in pleasure as she orgasmed, a wet, quaking mess beneath her beloved Byleth. She shivered as she felt Byleth’s tongue once more, lapping away at her wetness.

“You taste so good…” Byleth murmured, planting a kiss on her hipbone. She then moved down Edelgard’s stocking legs with her lips, achingly slow. She went all the way down to her knee, kissing around the front and back, and then down her calf.

Edelgard looked down, only now finally starting to catch her breath. “Byleth?

She smiled warmly back up at her. “If it’s okay with you, I’d like to look after you tonight.” She kissed down further along the length of her foot. “Just show you the appreciation and love that you truly deserve.” She planted kisses on each of her toes, before shifting over to Edelgard’s other foot, and slowly moving up. “That smile on your face, that look in your eyes… I want you to keep that. I want you to only think of this when you feel vulnerable and open.” 

Edelgard giggled. She only realized now she had been smiling the entire time Byleth was kissing up and down her legs. There was no mystery as to why that was the case. There was nothing that made her happier than Byleth, and being with her, and it was never more true than after tonight. After laying herself bare for Byleth, scars and all, she was not only tolerated but embraced. Beloved. Being treated with such care and affection was entirely new for Edelgard, but she already couldn’t get enough.

As Byleth returned to the top of her thigh, Edelgard gave her a gentle tug, directing her to lay back on the bed with her. “I think I’d like that very much, my teacher.” She leaned forward and rested her forehead against hers. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Byleth would be true to her promise, pampering and showering Edelgard in affection until they drifted off to sleep together, happy and in love.


End file.
